The Crow: Family Ties
by Queen-of-Sporks
Summary: An 18 year old girl and her fiance are brutally murdered along with their friends on prom night. The police have no clue who it is so the crow brings someone back to exact revenge and protect the next target of the serial killer. Please R&R good or bad!


**The Crow: Family Ties**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Crow, just the DVD and a calendar! Chuckle

**Author's Note**: All right, here I go. This is my first Crow fic and I apologize if it is strange. Personally, though, I like it so far as well as my critics whom I let read it before I think of posting it. Muses help a great deal do they not? Anywho… I hope you like it. R&R please, even flames are welcome!

* * *

He was ready. Tonight was the night. Everything was planned down to the most minuscule and trivial detail. Without another thought he placed the hat on his head, jerked the tight coat over his large shoulders and grabbed the list of addresses. He would have to go through a few to reach his goal, but in the end, it would all be worth it. Locking his apartment door he almost skipped down the stairs with glee. He unlocked the door to the vehicle, started it and drove off, smiling jovially.

* * *

"Smile!" **_FLASH_** The bright light forced the couple to blink a few times before posing again. Finally, Morgan sighed. 

"All right mom! I think three camera's of pictures is fine!" she smiled, grabbing her mother's hand and lowering the camera as the boy next to her chuckled.

"She's gotta point, Ms. Stanton." His laughter quieted the instant Morgan glanced back at him. "And the limo outghta be here soon anyways," he concluded, glancing out the front window.

"Oh c'mon Toby! Call me Mom!" Ms. Julianne Stanton cooed, pulling her daughter into a crushing hug. "It won't be long till that's official, with prom here and all…" She let go of Morgan, setting the camera down next to the others and heading into the kitchen.

Tobias smiled, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend/fiancée. His family had thrown him out at the beginning of high school for monetary reasons and the Stanton's had quickly taken him in. He and Morgan had known each other since elementary school and became an "official" couple around the end of seventh grade. They were young, but the love they had for each other was something remarkable considering their age.

Morgan sighed, leaning back into his strong embrace, a contented smile crossing her lips. She closed her eyes, arms resting lightly on his and images of their upcoming wedding flooded her mind. Simple, yet elegant, it would be held outside in a small grove about half an hour from her house. Close friends and mostly her family were present, smiling, laughing, cheering, generally happy for the two.

The honk of a horn pulled her from her reverie. Tobias kissed her neck lightly and she clasped his hand in response. Ms. Stanton came bustling in from the kitchen expression more excited that those of her daughter and future son-in-law. "C'mere Morgan," she whispered, eyes tearing up. "You're my pride and joy, baby doll. I love you so much. And no matter what might happen in the future, you'll find a way to overcome it and rise above."

Morgan squeezed her mother affectionately. She was more proud of her mother. Having her father leave when Morgan was young, her mom, instead of crumbling like an old ruin fought to keep upright against the pain. She had not broken down like most would and had in its place had become a pillar of support for Morgan. She would always be thankful for her mother.

"I love you too, Mama," she replied softly.

Her mom glanced at Tobias, standing awkwardly by the door. A warm beam engulfed her face as she held an arm out to him. "C'mon Toby, you're the son I never had." He did as he was told and she kissed both of their foreheads in a very motherly way.

Tobias' face contorted in mock horror before he grinned broadly at another horn honk. "We gotta go Morgan."

"Have fun and be careful!" Ms. Stanton called at their retreating forms.

"Bye Mom!" They both called, snickering as they rushed to the limo.

The driver stood by the car opening the door for the happy couple, waiting rather impatiently for them to climb in. As soon as the bottom of her dress disappeared he slammed the door, jovial expression returning. Oh yes, this was a very special night. He nearly sprang to the driver's side of the limo and jumped in genially.

Inside the back of the limo all was dark as soon as the door shut behind Morgan and Tobias. The slight sense of worry Morgan had was completely drowned out by the buzzing happiness of the two and what their friends would say. They pulled quickly away from the sidewalk and were soon off.

"Hey guys!" Tobias called, sensing the presence of their friends and wondering the reason for the silence.

No response came from the others in the limousine. Morgan tightened her grip on Tobias' hand, attempting to open the moon roof with her free one.

"It won't open," she whispered curiously as she tried the window next. But neither would that budge.

Tobias' eyes narrowed in the dark and he moved next to a friend. A dim light from the tiny refrigerator briefly illuminated the face for a second before flickering out into darkness. Tobias jumped back at seeing the terror etched on his friends face. Then he laughed punching the guy lightly in the arm.

"Funny joke guys." He turned to Morgan. "I think they're trying to frighten us with that old Urban Legend about those murders on prom night."

Still, the only response was uncomfortable silence.

Morgan scowled as Tobias gasped moving to the others one by one. "Knock it off you guys! This isn't funny anymore!" she stated irritably, voice trembling a bit.

"Morgan…" Tobias murmured coming back to her.

"Are you in on this, Toby?" She snapped back, pulling back from him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No." He gripped bother her hands and she found the clammy, shaking grip frightening.

"What's the matter, Tobias?" she queried, anger gone replaced quickly by fear and unease.

"They…" his voice was quaking as bad as he was and Morgan pulled him close. "They're de-"

The lights came up before he could finish his sentence and Morgan screamed at the sight before them. All six of their friends sat up straight and tall, similar looks of horror carved into their faces. The fronts of their clothes were covered with blood, caused by the narrow but deep slash each had from one side of their neck to the other. Their hands all rested easily in their laps, but it appeared as though someone had taken a serrated knife and sawed off each ring finger.

Morgan's eyes widened as she screamed again. Tobias pulled her to him, bringing her head to his chest protecting her from the gruesome scene in the limo. He felt his shirt grow damp from her tears and tried hard to fight back the hot water droplets leaking from his own eyes. All their closest friends, Morgan's bridesmaids and Tobias' best men, dead… murdered, butchered in a horrible fashion.

The limo halted suddenly and the lights were extinguished. Tobias listened intently over Morgan's sobbing as the driver door opened and closed. Followed by the sound of feet crunching over leaves and gravel.

"Morgan," he whispered suddenly, lifting her head to look directly into her fearful eyes. "Listen, he's the one who's done this and he's coming."

Her confused gaze told him she didn't comprehend. "Who?" she gasped, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"The driver. It had to have been him!" He heard a sharp intake of breath by Morgan and wrapped his arms around her as she curled into him, shaking furiously.

"I love you, Toby…"

"I love you too, baby."

The door unexpectedly flew open and in an instant the man ripped Morgan from Tobias by her hair, slamming the door in the boys face, smashing his nose.

"MORGAN!!" He bellowed, trying to open the door as he watched the man drag Morgan to a fallen tree near a bright burning bonfire and tie her up.

Then he turned sharply and came back to the car pulling out a long thin wire. He opened the door, preparing to wrap it tightly around the boy's neck but Tobias was too quick. As soon as the door opened his fist launched forward and connected harshly with the soft cartilage of the nose. He pushed past the murderer and ran to Morgan, desperate, pained expression resting heavily on his face. He removed the gag from her mouth and began fiddling with the ropes.

"Tobias," Morgan choked through the tight rope under her chin.

"Don't worry baby, I'll get you outta this!" He replied fervently.

"No… Toby," she gasped, "Behind-"

But it was too late, the wire wrapped around his neck, wringing, tightening, blood trickling as it was slowly sliced open.

"Tobias!" Morgan screamed, struggling against all her bonds, choking as the one around her neck only seemed to tighten.

"I love you, Morgan Marie Stanton," Tobias mumbled as his throat was slashed through, blood gurgling as he tried to breath and seeping from the wound at the same time.

Waterfalls of tears streamed from Morgan's already reddened eyes as she watched him fall face first onto the cold ground. "I love you, Tobias McDowell."

The man approached her, sadistic smirk tugging his lips. He flipped her painfully on her side with little effort. Yanking her arms practically out of their sockets, he opened her clenched hands, exposing her palms. Morgan whimpered.

"Tobias…"

She then felt jagged, cool metal being pressed against her flesh, could feel it trace small patterns on across her palms. The burly man fiddled with her small engagement ring, twirling it around her finger. Then she felt her flesh tear when he ripped it sharply over her knuckle and from her finger.

She winced and out of the corner of her eye she saw him remove a series of bloodied fingers tied together. At seeing this, Morgan blanched. Were those… her friends?

"Are you going to do that to me?" She asked of the inhuman beast that had slain her friends.

"No. You're special."

"And you're a crazy, lonely bastard! Do you get your jollies from this kinda shit?" Morgan spat, figuring she wasn't going to live anyway.

He laughed, yanking her arms up more and placing the blade at her elbow following the vein to her wrist and continuing to her palm.

"I am not crazy, nor lonely. And while I do find this highly enjoyable, I do not 'get my jollies' from stuff like this…" he plunged the blade into the very center of both her palms and stuck it to the tree.

Morgan had to fight hard to keep back the shriek welling up into her throat and the tears that now stung her eyes.

He flipped her once more onto her back, sitting directly on her knees. The man knocked the hat back on his head revealing the face of a man perhaps in his late 30's handsome, except for a vicious scar running down his cheekbone and dried blood from when Tobias had punched him.

"The main reason I'm doing this," he stated, winding the wire swiftly about her own neck, "is because you don't deserve to be happy child."

Morgan winced as she felt the wire tighten. "Please…" she whimpered.

"Remember my face for eternity, baby doll." He leaned toward her kissing her forehead gently before pulling the wire tight and cutting deep in one fluid motion.

Her eyes flared wide in terror, pain too grand for her brain to register. She felt her own warm blood pour down her front in gushing waves as she attempted to breath. And in the next instant, when a mere fraction of the pain began to register the world went black with manic laughter.

* * *

_Okay, that's it for now. Please tell me what you think. Although, I'll continue no matter what you say, criticism (good or bad) is welcome. Thanks again and the next chapter will be coming soon!_


End file.
